Extreme Wrestling Associationsss
The Extreme Wrestling Association is an indy backyard wrestling company created by two English school friends in the summer of 2001 and continues to this day as an exculsive invite only E-Fed. The EWA was changed from a backyard wrestling company to an E-Fed after the injury of one of its founding members and the distance growing between the members. The decision was made on April 8, 2003 and the end was marked with a two part PPV (Pay Per View) Style Event named End of an Era and the second part held on the exclusive website was called From The Ashes (FTA for short) In which all belts were on the line. End of an Era was described as the most Brutal Event in EWA history. The event saw the founder (Milenko) of the EWA being thrown from a garage roof onto a house boiler denting it in the process. Another star was defeated after a hockey stick was smashed over his knee causing him to quit the match due to a fracture but the most violent act came when the founder interrupted the match of the then world champion co-owner (Ice Mann) and tag partner Milenko by launching him through a car windshield and making him sign over his co-ownership in blood and then placeing the challenger on top of him causing him to lose the championship and cutting the tag team ties between the two. A year or so later another bloody rivaly flared up between the owner and a wrestler named Lorenzo (now retired) It all began when Lorenzo demanded a shot at the world title held at the time by Gravedigger. The owner (Milenko) didn't take this demand too well and told Lorenzo if he beat Gravedigger, Bigdon and The Tyrant then he could have a shot. Of course lorenzo lost the macth and took his anger out on Milenko by attacking him backstage which prompted a match between the two which Milenko won by pinfall. After this match Gravedigger Big Don & The Tyrant each performed a finishing move on Lorenzo before leaving him bloody and battered in the ring. The week after this Milenko's girlfriend told him to end the fighting and give Lorenzo the title shot. Lorenzo got his shot in a cage match which Milenko inturupted and caused him too lose. A match was set between Lorenzo and Milenko at the next PPV event with the ownership of EWA on the line in which Lorenzo won after Milenko's girlfriend interfered and betrayed Milenko and joined Lorenzo in the taking over of the company. The next night they fired Milenko from the company he founded and he was out for around 3 months. Lorenzo was now world champion and had turned the company upside down with corruption and greed. Milenko retured with an iron pipe which he brutally attacked Lorenzo with. Milenko retured week after week even though he wasn't on the roster attacking allies of his ex-girlfriend and Lorenzo. An uprising of wrestlers revolted against Lorenzo this revolution was lead by Gravedigger, Bigdon, The Baylif,& The Tyrant. They called themselves The Uprising and by force they made Lorenzo issue a match between him and Lorenzo at a one off PPV called Redemption. An hour and a half hardcore match was held in which Lorenzo tried to fix and win but the pure hatred in the heart of Milenko overcome this and he won back the EWA and the world championship. The next event saw Lorenzo and his girl fired and banned from the EWA and The Regime was put together by Milenko. Current EWA Roster Milenko (Founder/Owner) Kid Romeo Gravedigger BigDon Davey Jones Justin Hayes Jezerbell Razor 13 Paul Scott Zulu The Baylif Scott Mitchell Ricky Thomson Ice Mann (Former Co-Owner) Jeff "Tuggboat" Lawrence Lucy Lawless Daddy Cool Big Train Larry Shadow The Tyrant Sue-e-cide Full Clip Andy Richards 50 Cal Rick Jones Rampent Zack Tyson Cross Ross Branden Tara Young Vhamtom Jason Steed Johhny O Shae Blake Brawler Rick "The Beast" Williams Chuck Storm Killmaster General Roddy Franklin Ken Franklin El Culso Jackhammer Championships & Holders EWA WORLD CHAMPION - MILENKO EWA HARDCORE CHAMPION - GRAVEDIGGER EWA TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS - ANDY RICHARDS & RICK JONES EWA WOMENZ CHAMPION - SUE-E-CIDE EWA CRUSERWEIGHT CHAMPION - JUSTIN HAYES EWA LIGHT HEAVY WEIGHT CHAMPION - KID ROMEO EWA Events Weekly Monday Massacure Thursday Blowout Monthly EWA Mental Mayhem EWA Vengeance EWA Lawless EWA April Assault EWA Jailbreak EWA Summer Slaughter EWA Takedown EWA Lord Of The Ring EWA Breakdown EWA DoomFest EWA Trial By Blood EWA Hardcore Christmas One Off Events EWA End of an Era (Last live event) EWA From The Ashes (First online event) EWA Redemption (Co-Onwer gets second chance but gets beat by founder Milenko) EWA Hillfest (One off summer showcase event held in a private hilly field) EWA Vendetta (Gravedigger returns from his contract termination) Tag Teams Demolition - Gravedigger & Big Don Shockwaves - Justin Hayes & Jason Steed The Future - Andy Richards & Rick Jones The Franklin Brothers - Ken & Roddy Franklin Blonde Bombshells - Sue-e-Cide & Jezebell The Hooliganz - 50 Cal, Johhny O Shae & Full Clip Factions The Regime Milenko Gravedigger Big Don The Baylif The Tyrant Vhamtom The Hooliganz 50 Cal Johhny O Shae Full Clip The Gentlemen's Club Scott Mitchell Jason Steed Rick Jones Paul Scott Justin Hayes Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2003